This is What Happens When You go to Australia
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's family's are going to Australia for a family vaction. But what if Percy and Annabeth didn't know each other until an incident with Annabeth's step mother.Rated T mentions of sex and swearing.
1. I get slapped by a skanky bitch

**New story for Percabeth.**

**The gods aren't in this one.**

**Review and Enjoy Plz!**

**I got the Mark of Athena.**

**Eeep!Can't wait for the House of Hades.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot line.**

Annabeth's POV

Why do I live in this hell hole with a bitch?

Why did my mom have to die and my dad have to marry some bitch that treats me like crap?

Why will nobody ever love me?

All these questions just keep jumbling up in my head.

I'm pretty sure nobody's gonna answer them so why do I ask?

My step mother acts like I'm some skank every time I come home late from work.

Oh and if you even think I'm some stripper I will go to World War fucking 3 on your fucking ass.I will burn you so hard you die.**(A/N:PM me if you know where I got that from XD)**

Apparently we're going on this family trip to Australia tomorrow.

I don't really care about the trip.

But my dad said"I don't care what you have to say you're of story."Ya I know real nice.

Well I'm pretty sure you want to know who the hell I am.

My name's Annabeth Chase.

I just turned sixteen last month and I every time I walk into the school building guys start hitting on me cause of my gray eyes.

Ya they're a gift and a curse.

"ANNABETH MOM WANTS YOU DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!SHE SAID YOU'RE IN TROUBLE"Yelled my annoying little brother Bobby.

While I was walking down the stairs I heard snickering from the top of them.

I knew something bad was about to happen but I didn't let it bother me.

As I got to the bottom step I stopped abruptly and turned around.

In front of Bobby and Mathew was a bowling ball.

Where they got it I really don't know.

But from what I know the boys are demon's sent down from hell to kill me.

I swear they _want _to kill me.

I ran away from the stair case as fast as I could.

Five seconds later I heard something rolling on the floor.

I swear to god they will be the death of me.

I walked into the kitchen to find the bitch herself a.k.a Helen standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"Are you ok"I asked.

_Like I give a crap about her._

_ she suddenly went missing her was murdered I think I might actually stop cussing...Nah like that's gonna happen._

"The boys told me you hit and kicked them."She said an ice cold glare set right on me.

_Why in hell would I kick them.I lock myself in my room so I don't have to see these ugly ass people I live with._

"Why would I do that I've been in my room until Bobby said you wanted me down here."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!"She screams in my face.

_What tone,if I used a tone I would have had her on the ground with a knife hovering over her face._

I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperated"You have got to be kidding me!?You're crazy I wasn't even using a tone!_You were._"

She smacked me.

_God forbid do not cry Annabeth._

Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran for my room.

I grabbed an overnight bag and my phone.

I raced back down the stairs and to the door.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"Helen yells at me when I open the door.

"Away from this hell hole."I mutter.

With tears in my eyes I walk down the side walk to my best friend Thalia's house.

{LINE BREAK}

When I knocked on the door her brother Jason opened the door.

"Hey Bethie what a-"He stopped short once he saw my blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What'd She do this time?"he asked bringing me inside.

The first thing I noticed was that Jason had a group of friends over.

_Wow great first impression._

"_She slapped me_."I whispered.

His eyes widened."She slapped you?!Ok thats it I'm gonna go over there and make sure this time when I knock her out she doesn't wake up."

I gasped"Jason,I would really love for you to do that but where's Thalia?"

I heard shuffling in their kitchen and Thalia came out with a half eaten hoagie in her mouth.

She swallowed"I heard my name.

Hey Annia wha-"She stopped mid-sentence and layed her hoagie down on a plate.

She looked at me.

Her eyes felt like they were going through all your secrets.

She gasped and her hands went to cover her mouth.

They went back down and she whispered"No."

I nodded my head and said"Ya Looks like she got her wish."

"Oh my god she did this to you?"Jason yelled motioning to my bruised cheek.

Thalia walked up to me and examined my face.

"THAT SKANKY BITCH ALMOST BROKE YOUR JAW!"

"YA I CAN TELL AND YOU ALMOST BURST MY EAR DRUM!"I yelled back.

"Sorry,but there is one thing we need to."She said a smile creeping onto her face.

I knew what she meant.

Revenge.

I thought about it for a second then nodded my head.

"Just stop staring at me with your eyes..Its creepy."

She just continued staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Jason's friends staring at me.

I saw one girl I knew.

Jason's girlfriend.

She got up and hugged me and dragged me and Thalia to Thalia's room.

This is gonna be one hell of a night.

**So what do you think?**

**Review Plz!**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	2. Revenge Plan

**New chapter for This is what happens when you go to Australia.**

**Enjoy and Review Plz!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

Annabeth's POV

When we got to Thalia's room Piper plopped me down on the bed.

"What happened?"She asked examining my now bruised cheek.

I got up and looked in Thalia's mirror"My evil step mother happened."I confessed.

"Stupid bitch messed with my best is gonna be the last time she'll be able to see daylight!"Thalia grumbled.

Piper gasped"She did that?!"

_What is up with people gasping and yelling"She did that to you?!"It's like seriously pissing me off._

I nodded my head and brushed my fingers against my cheek and winced.

"We are _definitely_ getting revenge."She said smiling evilly.

I laughed"Definitely."

I'm pretty sure me and Thalia couldn't hold in our laughter because after Piper said that with an evil grin it cracked me up.

"You-look-so-hilarious-right-now."Thalia and I said in between laughs.

Piper chuckled.

"So Thals what did you have in mind for the revenge?"I asked.

She smiled and said"Oh I have my ideas."

I raised my eyebrows"Oh really?"

She chuckled and said"I'll tell you later,but right now me and Pipes are gonna introduce you to Jason's friends."

They pulled me up off of Thalia's bed and pulled me into the living room.

"I don't wanna meet anybody else!Just more people to know what a horrible life I have."I groaned clearly annoyed.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said"It was a one time thing."

"Ya and how were we supposed to know the Stolls were gonna do that?"Piper jumped in.

I glared at her and she backed up.

"Sure"I said sarcasticly"like you didn't know."

"I promise we didn't kno-"Piper started to say but I cut her off.

"Pipes I was joking."I said laughing a bit.

"Sorry"She said"I'm not good with sarcasm,you know that!"

I chuckled"Sorry."

I jumped onto their couch and sat there with my legs crossed.

"Well"I said faking excitment"aren't you going to introduce me to more people now so they know I have the most fucked up life?"

Thalia laughed and said"Ok then Annie-"

But I cut her off"_Don't_ call me _Annie_!"

she put her hands up in defense"On with the introductions."

I rolled my eyes"Shoot."

She walked up behind guy and said"This here is Leo."

Then a pretty girl that looked like Piper raised her seemed really familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hi I'm Silena."She said.

That's why I thought she looked 's Piper's sister.

_Hopefully they won't invite Drew don't need anymore sluts here._

I smiled and held out my hand"Nice to meet you."

Then a big muscular guy that had his arm around Silena's waist said"Charles I prefer Beckondorf."

I smiled awkwardly"Good to know, I'm Annabeth."

There were two girly girls(That looked like sluts if you ask me)they kept on glaring at me.

_I didn't even do the hell did I do to deserve such bitchy new friends?_

"Um hi,I'm Annabeth Chase"I said holding out my hand for them to shake it"But you knew that."

The brown haired one looked at my hand in disgust.

"Hi I'm Calypso and this is Rachel my best friend."She said looking at her phone the whole time.

_Wow real welcoming._

"Bitch."I muttered

Thalia and Piper tried to hold back their laughter but failed.

We moved on to the next person who I knew instantly.

"Sup death boy?"I asked fist bumping Nico

"Nothing much you?"

"I got slapped in the face by a skanky bitch as Thalia puts it."I laughed

"Cool"He said"still single cause I know someone that might wanna date you."

I laughed and nodded my head and whispered in his ear"I think Thalia still has a crush on you."

"I DO NOT!"She yelled.

_Damn her great hearing._

When we got to the last person my eyes widened.

It was a boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes.

He had perfect teeth and was built nicely.

He had a tan and was gawking at me the way I was at him.

"H-Hi I-I'm Percy Jackson."He stammered.

"Annabeth Chase."I said with ease.

He smiled and said"You can s-sit here next to me if you want."

I blushed and looked down.

Then I felt hot breath on my it wasn't Percy.

I tensed and my elbow went into the person's chest sending them flying backward.

Next thing I know Thalia's rolling on the ground from laughter and Nico's groaning in pain.

"Sorry"I say"reflexes,you know I can't control them."

I pulled Nico up and Thalia was still rolling on the ground.

"Thalia I swear to god,if you do not get your ass off the floor I'll show Nico those pictures of you when you were a baby."

She instantly stopped laughing and stood up"You wouldn't!"

"That's what I thought."

"Now"Thalia said"with the revenge thing I got some ideas."

"Well tell them to us Pinecone face."I said and jumped onto the couch next to Percy.

"Ok miss bossy."She muttered.

"Get on with it woman."I yelled at her.

"Jesus Christ Annabeth."She laughed.

"Well to begin with"She said"I'll need lots of duck tape and a knife!"

**So what did you think?**

**I've been sick for a while so I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**Review Plz!**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**But I promise you as soon as you saw the story had gotten updated you started squealing.**

**Well anyway I'm sick with strep throat,I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**If you want to here more from me you can follow me on Twitter at myahhawkins101.**

**And on Instagram at myahhawkins101.**

**Anyway if you all get me up to a hundred followers I'll give you guys a week full of updates on all of my stories.**

**There will be lots of new stories.**

**Percabeth drabbles**

**We're demigods deal with it**

**Percy Jackson,you did what?!**

**You'll get to see these new stories when I reach 100 followers on Twitter...or sooner.**

**Thnx FABINASHIPPER101xoxo.**


	4. The sexy girl with grey eyes

**Hey new chapter.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Nobody's POV**

Thalia and Piper came in dragging Annabeth in between them.

"I don't wanna meet anybody else!Just more people to know what a screwed up life I have."Annabeth groaned clearly annoyed.

Thalia rolled her eyes"It was a one time thing."

"Yeah and how were we supposed to know the Stoll brothers would do that."Piper jumped in.

Annabeth glared at her and Piper put her hands up in defense.

"I promise we didn't kno-"Piper pleaded but Annabeth cut her off.

"Pipes"Annabeth said"I was joking.

Pipers eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

Annabeth jumped onto the couch"Well"She said"aren't you going to introduce me to more people so they know what a fucked up life I have?"

Everything from then on went down hill.

**Percy's POV**

When I first layed eyes on Annabeth my whole world stopped.

But the first time I did see her she had a huge bruise on her left cheek.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met.

Her intense intimidating stormy gray eyes bore into mine as mine did the same to hers.

"H-Hi I-I'm Percy Jackson."I stuttered.

"Annabeth Chase."She said with a smile.

"You can s-sit here next to me if you want."I stammered.

Her cheeks tinged with red and she looked down.

Then Nico crept up behind Annabeth and her eyes widened and she tensed.

All of the sudden her elbow came in contact with his chest and sent him flying backward.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"That was all I heard from Thalia after that.

Annabeth put her hands up in defense" ,you know I can't control them."

She helped Nico up and Thalia was still rolling on the ground.

"THALIA GRACE,I SWEAR TO THE GODS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OFF THE GROUND I'LL SHOW NICO THOSE PICTURES OF YOU AS A BABY!"

Nico looked up on the words'baby pictures of Thalia'"Now what was that about baby pictures of Thalia?"

Annabeth laughed and Thalia instantly got off the ground.

"You wouldn't."Thalia threatened.

"That's what I thought."Annabeth retorted.

Thalia rolled her eyes"Now,about the revenge thing I got some ideas."

Thalia looked around as if waiting for someone to say something.

What I hadn't noticed was that Annabeth had moved over to sit beside me.

I liked having the feeling of her beside me or close to me.

Apparently Annabeth got fed up with the eery silence and lost I mean literally lost it.

"Well,Pincone,face you gonna say something or just sit there waiting to lose your virginity?"

Thalia looked up and raised an eyebrow"Excuse me hun,but I've already lost mine,It's you that we're waiting on."

Annabeth Pursed her lips"Well at least I haven't lost mine to somebody like-"

Thalia didn't let her finish her sentence"I thought after it happened we said never to speak of _that name_."

Thalia let it hang in the air:_that name._

I didn't question were to afraid to see what Thalia might do to us I mean look what she just told us.

She specifically said"Now,about the revenge thing I got some ideas."

I mean she was probably thinking something like"So we'll need guns,knifes,ropes,and duck tape."

But I can imagine that coming out of her mouth.

"Ok then miss bossy"Thalia muttered.

Thalia proceeded to glare at Annabeth.

She was quiet for a few more seconds.

"Lord have mercy,get on with it woman."Annabeth nearly screamed.

"Jesus Christ Annabeth."Thalia said throwing her hands up in exasperated.

"Well"Thalia said"first off I'll need some duck tape and a knife."

"Whoa,whoa,whoa Thalia hold up.I would love for you to do that but I mean why can't I do it it'd be so much fun."Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

I thought it was weird that she actually wanted her step-mother dead.

But I can perv and bastard of a step-dad will literally rape and butt rape my mother.

It's terrifying really I mean I'm an only child.I'm traumitized.

"Are we going to be killing people,because if we are I'm totally picking out our clothes."Silena jumped in.

We all looked at would anybody think of saying something like that?

I mean I know her mum is Aphrodite and all,but er...

"Actually Silena,I think I know where Thalia is going with this."Annabeth said.

"My mum is famous architect,also known for her I'm not trying to brag or anything."

She started to ramble."What Annabeth is trying to say is that she can come up with a strategy and find a way to get now everybody shut up so I can say something."

Every went silent.

If anybody hadn't seen me blow up before they have now.

"Sorry"Annabeth muttered.

I looked at Annabeth.

'Sorry'I mouthed.

She flashed me a smile and I just for a second I think I saw a little sparkle in her eyes.

I looked away from her eyes and began to talk"Ok before we go and kill somebody can I ask why we are?"

Annabeth tensed beside.

Thalia had an ice cold glare set right on me and I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Um,Percy"Piper called"Annabeth can tell you that another 's kinda,er,you know personal."

Another eery silence.

What is up with people and doing that it's getting annoying.

Annabeth pursed her lips and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-yeah,Percy,I-I'll tell you later."

When I looked back at her she was trying to hold in tears.

I've never been good with all.

Girls have always confused only reason I said that is because I've never asked a gil out.

They always ask me out.

Trust me I'm not gay,100% straight.

"Um,I'm gonna go now.I'll uh, meet you guys back here tomorrow and I'll tell you the plan."Annabeth said,but I could tell something was wrong in her voice.

She started to get up and leave.

"Don't leave Annabeth."Thalia said.

"Come on Annie you don't have to do anything."Piper added.

But she was out the door."Annabeth."I cried and ran after her.

When I got out there the first thing I noticed was that the sun looked like it was setting.

But I got that thought out of my head.

My head swiveled right and left searching for Annabeth.

I ran down the sidewalk and looked down one side...Nothing.

I looked down the other side and saw a flash of blonde hair turn a corner.

Found her.

I took off down the sidewalk.

I turned on the corner.

When I looked farther down the sidewalk I saw Annabeth starting to slow down.

I broke into a sprint.

When I got to her I saw that she was crying.

"Annabeth?"I whispered

She looked cheeks were red and her stormy gray eyes were blood shot.

"Um,Percy,what are you uh doing?"

"I came after you"I said quietly"I didn't mean to ask anything personal."

She nodded her head softly.

"It's ok."She whispered.

"Can I ask you a question?"She asks.

"Yes sure."I say nervously.

"Have you ever felt drawn to someone?"She asks quietly.

"Yes actually I have."I confess.

What I meant by that was that I was feeling that way about her.

She was beautiful and amazing and *cough*sexy*cough*.

"Do you wanna come over to my house,then I could drive you back to Thalia's afterwards."I said.

She looked into my eyes.

But it wasn't what I saw before.

Instead of that twinkle in her eye it was sadness.

Fear is what I saw.

She was scared of something...Or someone.

When I came back to reality I noticed that Annabeth was tugging on my hand.

"Percy,are you ok?"

"Yeah."I said looking around.

Then she said"Yeah I'll go."

I smiled.

From there we walked to my house.

What I didn't know as that both of our families were taking a trip to Australia.

I was going to make Annabeth mine.

And I wasn't going to let anything get in my way.

**Heyy everybody what up?**

**As you can see I changed some stuff up a bit with the introductions so just letting you know.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had constant homework,I've been reading the Mark of Athena,and of course I had writers block.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**Keep in touch with me on twitter myahhawkins & on Instagram myahhawkins101.**

**Review Plz!**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
